


A Better Prospect

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: When Killian snubs her on the kiss cam, Emma turns to a better prospect. Based on a prompt by awful-aus
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Kudos: 5





	A Better Prospect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “My date snubbed me on the kiss cam at this game we went to so I turned to you and kissed you instead” AU

Emma was incredibly bored. She had no idea why Killian had dragged her to the baseball match. He was hardly paying any attention to her. Most of his focus had been on the game. Well, actually, she did have an idea - he just wanted something pretty hanging off his arm.

Why had she gotten together with him again? Right, because her parents had forbidden it, and she decided to date him anyway in a fit of teenage rebellion. Now she was beginning to see just how right her parents were. She was going to break up with him by the end of the week. She couldn't take much more of his attitude anymore.

Killian's yell started her out of her thoughts; she barely managed to stop herself from jumping out of her seat. "That call's bullshit!" Killian snarled. "That referee doesn't even know who the game is played! He shouldn't even be here!"

Emma sighed. There were so many things she wanted to say about it, but she held back. The last thing she wanted was to have an argument in public. The guy seated next to her gave her a sympathetic smile. She noted that he was charming, with curly brown hair, twinkling brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"Your boyfriend seems to be really into the game," Cute Guy said.

"He is," grumbled Emma. "I just wish that he was just as into me."

Cute Guy winced. "Ouch. You have my sympathies." He held out his packet of gummy bears. Emma noticed that most of them were red. "Do you want one?"

She grinned at him. "Don't like the red ones?" she asked.

"Never did," Cute Guy said. "It used to drive my mother nuts, as she had to take out the red ones from any candy that I ate. My dad never minded, though."

"Well, you're in luck, 'cause the red ones are my favourite," said Emma, accepting a handful of red gummy bears.

Ture to form, Killian had been too wrapped up in himself to notice that Emma was talking to someone else. For the first time, Emma didn't mind. She was having a lot more fun with Cute Guy than she had ever had with Killian. Which was an excellent sign that she needed to dump Killian as quickly as she could.

It was at that time the innings came to an end. "Finally," muttered Emma. Maybe Killian would take a second to ogle her. And wasn't it sad that this was the only attention she could hope to get from him? One more reason for her to break up with Killian. As if she needed any more.

It was at that point the screen lit up, and the time for the kisscam was announced. Emma brightened up immediately. The only thing she liked about these games was the kisscam. She always had fun seeing what kind of couples would get featured and the type of kisses they would exchange.

Emma also tried to guess the status of a relationship by the way the chosen couple kissed.

The kisscam paned over the crowds. Emma was bouncing in her seat, ignoring the dirty looks Killian was shooting her. She let out a whoop of delight when the kisscam landed on herself and Killian.

"Come on, Killian," she said, turning to him with a large grin on her face. "Kiss me!"

He glared at her in disgust. "Why should I? This is just a stupid gimmick so that some fat cooperate asses could get better ratings. I'm not going to kiss you for such a stupid reason.

"Killian," Emma pleaded. "At least give me a kiss on the cheek. It'll be over in a jiffy."

But she could see by that stubborn set of his shoulders and the scowl on his face that Killian was not going to budge. Emma could hear the mutters from the audience. A flush rose in her cheeks. There didn't seem to be a way out of this humiliation.

"Hey," Cute Guy said, gently tapping on the back of her chair. "Would you mind if I kiss you instead? Your complete jerk of a boyfriend deserved it after snubbing you in front of millions of people. I can even give a proper kiss if you like."

Emma smiled. Cute Guy had come to save her like a knight in shining armour. And he even had the courtesy to call Killian as a 'jerk boyfriend'. She would have used ruder words. "I would love it," she said and leaned forward to kiss Cute Guy.

The instant their lips touched, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine. Cute Guy was an excellent kisser. Her toes curled, and if this were an old movie, her foot would be popping right about now.

She could hear catcalls and whistles from the audience.

Someone even shouted, "You go, girl!"

"Wow," said Emma when they finally pulled apart.

"Wow is right," said Cute Guy, panting slightly.

And Killian just had to speak right then and there and ruin her mood. "Well, I hope you're happy now. You got your kiss, in front of millions of people, and with another guy just like the tramp that you are."

Okay, that was it. Emma grabbed Killian's drink from him and dumped it on his head. A part of her was thankful that the kisscam camera had moved away from her. There was only so much public spectacle a girl could take. "Shut the fuck up," she said.

There were oohs from the audience around her, all of whom were enjoying the show.

Killian just gaped at her, unable to think of anything to say.

"Boy, you deserved it after the stunt you pulled," said one of the older men who was seated in the row behind Emma. "Serves you right for treating a lady like that."

Emma was buoyed by the approval of the audience. It gave her the courage to do what she should have done a long time ago. "We're through Killian," she said to her now ex-boyfriend. "Don't contact me again. If you try, just remember that my dad is the Sheriff of our town." She turned to Cute Guy and smiled at him. "Come on, let's get out of here if you don't mind."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I don't mind," he said, and the pair made their way out of the stadium.

Once they were outside, Emma turned to Cute Guy. "We really should introduce ourselves. I can't believe that I haven't gotten your name yet. I'm Emma Swan." She held out her hand.

"Neal Gold," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Neal Gold?" asked Emma. "The famous son of Mr Gold of Storybrooke? The one who's finally coming to our town?"

Neal grinned sheepishly. "I see my dad's been talking about me."

"That's all he can talk about nowadays," said Emma.

"Well, Emma, how about we go for a drink?" Neal asked. "You can introduce me to the town."

"I would love to," said Emma. She lead him over to her car, a cute yellow Bug. "Your stepmother Belle has a coffee-cum-bookstore; her hot chocolate is to die for."

What had looked to be a terrible day had turned out to be a wonderful one. Emma couldn't wait to see where her relationship with Neal would go.

And considering that the gossip was that he was moving to Storybrooke, she would have a lot of time for that.


End file.
